Golden Cage
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: 1492: Caroline accompanied her cousin to the festive and fell for the beast. AU. One-shot. Little Dark.
1. Chapter 1

Golden Cage

Summary: 1492: Caroline accompanied her cousin to the festive and fell for the beast. AU. One-shot. Dark. A little maybe?

About the story: I don't know what came into me. I felt really gloomy with this concept running in my mind. Caroline is human and Klaus is well, you know. It is something like my other work - _Beautiful Disaster._

Note: I don't own Klaroline or TVD or TO. Everything I write is for fun and part of my imagination. I mean no offence to anyone. No Beta.

* * *

 _0o Golden Cage o0_

 _0o I Wish o0_

Klaus made it as a habit to paint whatever comes to his mind. He didn't know why he was feeling in that way - hope. A hope that he would find a way to break the curse.

Thoughts on doppleganger were prevailing in his head, for the past few days.

That was the reason tonight he ended up painting another portrait of her.

Grinding his jaws, Klaus gave a final strike with his brush and stepped away. A few moments passed in silence before he let out a growl of annoyance and threw the palette which flew across the room, hit the wall, colours splattered everywhere.

The animal within was clawing the invisible walls which were keeping it away.

His siblings would always see him like a monster he was, for slaughtering people through centuries to break the curse that his stupid mother placed on him. None of them could understand the pain he was at, for almost five hundred years now. Elijah stood with him, he wouldn't deny. But the big brother didn't get it. Rebekah took his side as well, but she equally despised him and the every moment that she spent with him.

He wasn't going to start with Kol.

The fucked up relationship was chosen to be ignored. As of now.

"My lord," said one of the henchmen, Francis. Standing at the door, he waited quietly for cranky the Original's order. "I have some news for you." Klaus didn't speak, but neither had he objected. Which was the cue for the ginger haired man. "One of our men, Trevor, intimated he has something to show you."

"-Shut him out." Klaus grumbled out. He had no interest for such nuances.

"But, My Lord," he dared to prolong the matter and that made Klaus to turn around, left eye twitched with annoyance and the young vampire trembled a little as he pointed at Trevor who was standing bravely.

"I request you to hear me out, sire." Trevor offered, surprisingly was calm and confident. That spared him some time. "A few days back I have come to know you are preoccupied with this woman." He waved at the doppelganger's painting behind Klaus. "How you know her, it is not of my concern, but I really want to help you with her."

Klaus felt his anger slipping into thin air. Curiosity piqued in. "You mean?"

Whatever Trevor was going to say, he took pride in it. "My Lord, I am glad to tell you my men found her walking around the place we live."

The doppelganger had reborn.

Klaus couldn't help but grin like a toddler who was prepared to get a shiny plaything.

The wait was over; the day had come. All he need to do was to meet the doppelganger in flesh and make sure of it.

If this was true, then nobody could stand in his path to get what he wanted. No, not this time. That person was as nothing but dead if they tried to snatch away his opportunity to unchain the beast within.

 _0o With You In My Head o0_

Caroline gathered her courage to go near to that horse at last. Whenever the animal let out an impatient huff, she would gasp and step away.

She was standing few feet away from the horse, trying to touch it for once at least. And then she paused her awkward dancing around it, in her fancy dress, like a fool, for some time. Letting out a disappointing sigh, she pouted at it, as if the horse bore responsibility for everything.

"It won't bite." A stranger told behind her. He was striding toward, casually looking at the horse before she turned to him.

Fire torches in the garden helped her to trace out his charming features. A pair of stormy blues held her firm in place and as the result the color of her cheeks turned pink.

"You need to be confident when you deal with a beast." He smiled lightly as he placed his palm on the muzzle, the white horse didn't make any sound, accepted the light brown hair man. "Look into the eyes if you want to win it."

Caroline stiffened her mouth, observing the handsome stranger. Her mouth always worked faster than anything else. "Have you way with the beasts?"

He laughed quietly in response, as if she said something truly funny. "Oh, love, I am one of them." Caroline raised her brows questioningly, assuming his love for the animals made him say that. "Give me your hand."

Surprised at first, Caroline did what he asked. Her spine merely trembled when their skins touched. The man smirked a little, finding how she blushed, but made no such snarky comments as she was expecting. He pressed her palm to the horse's long muzzle.

That act nullified her fear until her body was relaxed and she let out a chuckle. Absentmindedly she said what she would always envision. "Someday I hope I can learn riding horses." Gentle caress earned her whine from the animal which, of course, didn't sound like an unpleasant one.

"So what obligation is standing in your way?" He asked quietly.

"I don't belong to any royal family and my father was particular about the rules that a noble woman should follow." A smile full of sorrow crept to her lips as she stared at the horse. It took her almost a few moments to recognise she was speaking with him freely.

"He doesn't have to know, love." The man with alluring voice pried more. "I presume you are not from this place."

That's true.

Caroline accompanied her cousin, Katerina to attend this festive. The Petrova was convinced and invited by one of the noblemen, Trevor. They travelled miles to come here.

To Caroline, everything seemed suspicious ever since Trevor stepped into their lives. Things were happening in blur and it was impossible for her to change Katerina's mind.

Her controlling parents were fine with Trevor strangely.

She didn't want to trust her conscience, but she felt like something terrible could happen.

But she must not forget to be cautious. Even for a beat of heart.

Sharing her matters with the stranger could do her no good.

"I may or may not be, I don't think it's any of concern." Neither was she rude nor too polite. Sharp and clean.

It was his turn to raise brows. A sense of amusement filled his stare. "Well, I am not certain where did I misbehave that stipulated you to speak in such way. But I am trying to be a gentleman here."

Caroline wanted to slap herself for what he said. Upsetting him wasn't her motive.

He didn't seem upset though, but still -

"What are you doing here while everyone is feasting inside?" He asked, not getting close.

"It is suffocating." She brushed off being casual about it. Truth to be told she was extremely nervous which she overcame at first, but she lost it. The man didn't buy her reason. So she sighed and gave up. "I have never stepped out of my hometown, let alone moving with strangers."

"Give them a chance." He suggested with a chortle. "I'm sure the host will be glad to have you."

"As if you know him." She huffed.

The man smiled in response and nodded to himself lightly. "I will see you inside."

After that he strolled toward the celebration, leaving her to stare at the path he left, thinking she never got to know his name. He didn't appear like a malevolent person which turned out to be the reason for her to speak her mind.

Probably she could learn if she got inside.

That tinge of curiosity made her follow him. Once again the crowd began to make her nervous. Yet she walked to find her cousin interacting with others. When Caroline glanced at one of them, her eyes widened slightly.

"Lord Niklaus," spoke Trevor. "Meet Caroline, Katerina's relative."

The man smirked at Caroline. Lord Niklaus? Person hosting this celebration. She didn't even know this entire time she was blabbering to the lord like a fool.

Caroline didn't take her eyes off him as she curtsied. Even though she wanted to have complete grasp on her reaction, she couldn't when he took her hand and planted a kiss on the back of it.

"Pleasure to have you." The lord commented, his smirk was only glowing as every moment passed by.

It was not going to be a simple exchange of pleasantries. His smile told so.

 _0o Sacrilege o0_

She was warned not to give in for any man before the wedding, Katerina herself said men always crave one thing from women.

Caroline tried her best to stay firm with Klaus, but once their lips met after the longest, heat filled argument they had, everything was forsaken. Thoughts melted, soft whimpers escaped her. She was desperate when she admitted her love for this man. Expression on his face, at that time, brought fear. Astonishment was only the initial feeling that his stormy blues exhibited and soon a mixture of emotions began flashing.

Then he began to kiss her as if something possessed him and the rest of the night went in haze of kisses, moans and new sensations.

She lost conscious at a point of time and when she woke up in the morning, she wanted to be in his embrace. But she wasn't.

Klaus strode to her bed, only silk draped around his lower body, that light brown hair was formed into a bun and his signature smirk was playing on the face by the time he grasped her chin to claim her mouth.

"I thought you left me." Caroline gasped in between wet and quick kisses.

He smiled against her cheek. "I would not, love." His thumbs made circular patterns at the nape of her neck.

Dried red stains on the cream colored bedding had her blush and the shade of pink in her cheeks deepened when her gaze fell on her shredded clothing on the floor.

Klaus followed her attention and chuckled melodiously. "I will get you a new one. Don't you worry about it." Another gasp escaped her when he traced her nipple, closed it with his mouth.

This guilty feeling which started from the moment she opened her eyes was suffocating her gradually.

"It's not the dress I'm worried about, my lord." She spoke quietly. Heart was beating faster when she questioned. "How long are you going to stay here?"

Klaus paused his caress to look her in the eyes. "How long you want me to?" Wryly he asked and laughed when she didn't seem amused. Perhaps he was regarding her as a mistress. She couldn't help but cringe at the thought.

"If I am gone, Caroline, will you be content?" When Caroline didn't smile or nod for his question, instead she frowned, he smirked. "That is enough for an answer."

"But I should be going." She impeded again. Klaus observed her as she sighed and tried to get up. Though the pain in her nether regions didn't support her. He sat up and braced her. "I cannot stay in your court forever -"

"With your permission I intend to have you by my side."

She gaped at him, he stared at her.

No trace of tease or humor could be detected. Sincerity in his tone had her speechless for a moment there. Caroline looked down at her entwined fingers, unable to say anything, feeling overwhelmed all of sudden.

It's not important to share life with someone we love, it's appropriate to live with someone who love us; almost every woman, who was trapped in loveless marriage, in Caroline's life had concluded that.

Klaus didn't see her she thought. Awaiting for her response, he caressed her upper arm. "Always."

A smile was her reply.

 _0o For An Eternity o0_

When Klaus had claimed he was one of the beasts, Caroline was too naive to understand the true meaning behind his words. His original face behind the mask was as terrifying as his plans for her cousin, Katerina.

Though Trevor had helped them out, Katerina couldn't forgive him for bringing them to Klaus in the first place. Despite he claimed to have no part in the Original's plan to kill Katerina in the ritual, she was still upset with him.

When it came to Caroline, she was astonished. Then she remained calm, thinking of all the promises they made for each other, of all good times they had together.

It became hard for Caroline to accept that Klaus - that humane Klaus - was only a part of him. Truth was - he's centuries old Original vampire who had been waiting so patiently to break the curse that his mother placed on him in some way.

This side of life was rude awakening.

Trevor was asked to get them back to Caroline's parents, but adamantly he pulled them out in another direction and put them under his sister's protection.

Klaus was no fool like Trevor and Caroline's nightmare came true.

Rumour had that Klaus got Caroline's parents and was waiting for her.

She knew he spread that word only to get her. And the picture of falling into Klaus's hands had Caroline trembling from the day she stepped out of his mansion.

So she decided to go back and confront him.

It wasn't simple to face the ancient vampire, knowing what he could possibly do to.

Every step toward the tavern soared her anxiety.

This day could be her last and she knew she was progressing to her death. She could have sworn to smell something unpleasant - as in -

Blood.

There was blood everywhere, splattered across the walls and ground. Entire tavern was reeking of pungent and if wasn't for her parents she would have started running far from this massacre.

Klaus was laughing in the middle of it, like a man without mind, as he finished the drink from his wooden stein. People around were laughing too, but there was no trace of life in their eyes. It was just the sound erupting from their side. Nothing special.

"Look who's returned!" Klaus exclaimed, shifting his attention on her.

No cruelty, no anger. He seemed like a ten year old boy who got to see someone dearest after a very long time. Very much excited.

"I thought you would delay while contemplating." He strode in her way, taking another stein from the serving lady who plastered sweet smile for him.

"It is the matter of my parents' lives. There is nothing to think about it." Caroline replied in a small voice, heart was beating faster than ever, accepting she had no other way.

"You're scared of me, aren't you?" He said after a moment. The pair of stormy blues which she once adored was giving her chills. She couldn't open her mouth in response. He started walking back to the brunette, the server, placed the stein aside and took her in his grasp. "Then you shouldn't have come back to me."

From the corner of her eyes, Caroline observed as his features changed. Dark veins under his black eyes froze her. He was growling, piercing the skin of the server's neck with his razor sharp fangs.

This would be her fate, she thought looking down at the corpses, shivering as if she came out of the water pond in the early hours of a day.

"I came here in exchange of my family." She repeated the words those were said by the voice in her head.

"I don't remember making any bargains." Klaus wiped the corners of his mouth and licked the remainings of blood. Coldness radiated from him.

"Pl-please!" She begged, taking a step in his way, water surfaced her sea-blue eyes. "I'll do anything for them."

Klaus gazed, seemed hurt and angry. Did she say something wrong? He was nodding blankly at her, trying to get a hold on his emotions.

"What about me?" He asked softly, his forehead creased. Caroline blinked at him, waiting for him to explain what he meant. "What about the promise you made to me?"

Her heart sank down soon after that. For his words, for the expression on his face.

"You said you will live by my side, Caroline." Klaus swallowed, looking so fragile - like a human, like her. "Always. But when you heard things about me, you left me. Just like that."

In a blink of an eye he was standing in front of her, using his supernatural ability. Caroline gasped and stepped away involuntarily.

"What you heard of me?"

"Klaus please-"

Klaus raised his hand, she flinched away. He touched her cheek and his fingers felt so warm as if he was boiling internally. "As innocent as the very first day." Resting face against his palm, Caroline stared up at him. "I could have lost you if it weren't your parents as the leverage." When he felt tense in her posture, he smiled a little. "Who are happily living in their home thinking they have married their daughter off to a gentle, well-mannered, handsome lord."

She wasn't sure if it was relief or surprise. But she didn't understand why he lied.

As if her question was evidently seen on her face he replied. "You will understand everything in the coming future, my love." When he leaned down to capture her lips, a breath of warm, unsettling air washed her face which could have knocked her cold. "You will know me better." He nodded, affirming her.

Thus, the girl from small village fell in love with an ancient beast and locked herself in a golden cage.

 _0o Golden Cage o0_

* * *

 _Thanks for reading. Please review =)_


	2. Chapter 2

_0o Golden Cage o0_

 _0o Fallen o0_

When Klaus assured she would be learning everything in the coming future, Caroline's instant thought was: He would take out his anger on her.

Little surprised, little glad, Caroline watched him bringing the best within his reach.

He was—a different person from what she had seen in that tavern. His behaviour was almost like the charming Lord she had given herself to, she had fallen for.

His fangs, the blood, dark veins—they settled in her head.

Caroline tried not to jump or tremble in his presence, not being sure what message it would send him.

Klaus was nothing but a sweet man—to her at least.

It felt like she was living with a stranger again, trying to learn his moves, understand him—his thirst for power, his obsessions.

"What are you thinking about?" Klaus asked surprisingly in a much calmer tone.

In the garden they strode in leisure. "This place is beautiful." She commented.

"I asked what you are thinking." He repeated, inspecting a flower.

Caroline gulped her fear and spoke. "You—I thought you will be angry on me."

Klaus threw her an incredulous look. "For?"

"For running away on that day." Slowly she found her courage. "I believed in the rumour, and disappointed that you—"

"Captured your parents to hurt you?"

She didn't expect his coolness. "I hated myself for loving a monster."

Klaus' body was rigid as he focused on the flower. He didn't respond, and she doubted he was struggling to keep calm and collected.

"I was afraid you would make my life a living hell." She blinked at the ground. "Perhaps a part of me is still afraid because of the stories I heard. But your treatment is nothing like I was scared of. I'm confused."

"A simple answer, Caroline. You keep me neutral. All my emotions—you put damper on them."

"Oh." She mumbled. "And my love for you?"

Klaus looked away. "Love is not the declaration I frequently hear for me, but to answer your point: you don't love me, Caroline."

Never in her life had she felt that much void in her chest. Offended, she felt water in her eyes.

"You may like me, but love, no. At least not in the moment." Klaus added then. "Do you know how I'm saying it? Because I believe love and fear wouldn't coexist. Didn't you tell you are afraid of me?"

Gears in her head paused for a moment as Caroline realized what he meant.

Then he eyed her, assured with a nod.

 _0o Holding On o0_

Months passed in the same confusion. Caroline tried to understand him, she did try sincerely. But his actions in their premises were something left her shook to the core.

How was it possible for someone to be nice and sweet in one moment, but act without conscience in the second. The beast in him was the reason? Klaus never blamed upon it, he took full responsibility for his actions.

Caroline trembled at the sight of him in blood. She had never forgotten darkness in his eyes.

That was the time he left her with Elijah for some _work_.

She missed her home and companions. She wept and wept until she fell sick, and started vomiting her guts out. After returning from whatever work he was on, Klaus himself sat beside and supported her throughout the time she was recovering. And she began to feel better strangely. Once the healer assured Caroline would be fine, he made arrangements to move to another corner of the country. It was only two of them, and his henchmen.

Caroline was weak, felt nauseous during day times. The nights were different story; she would be wide awake, preventing any possible nightmares about her loved ones. She regarded self as the only wall between her family and Klaus.

As she walked through the corridors that late night, Caroline found his room empty. There were no servants to be found. She didn't know where they were, where she was exactly going to. Then she saw one of the rooms open. When peeped inside, she concluded it was the study nook. With no particular motive she entered. There was canvases, scattered paints on the floor, many artworks lied on the desk. One after the other she went through them. Truth to be told, she gaped at them in awe. They were marvellous.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping by now?" Klaus inquired from the threshold.

Caroline gasped loudly before she relaxed. She didn't look at him as she replied. "I couldn't sleep and I found this interesting room." She smiled at one of the piece of art, and then met his intrigued eyes. His expression was as if awaiting her response for the creative material in the room. It made her guess. "All this work—belongs to you?" A corner of his mouth bent up for an answer.

Another surprise struck her.

"They all are beautiful!" She remarked as she dove further into the art works. "I didn't know you are gifted."

He didn't thank her for the compliment. Instead, he decided to keep his distance as she explored the room. And she did. At one point of time she stopped at a piece of paper lying separately. She wasn't as surprised as she was earlier when she found her portrait. Actually there were bunch of them.

Running fingers across the sketch affectionately, Caroline smiled and looked back at his expectant face.

After deciding not to comment on that she took another step, but felt giddy. Perhaps he observed that as well, because in the next heartbeat he was beside her to support her frame.

"That is enough for the day. You shall rest now." He didn't leave room for discussion. Nor had she planned to argue.

Nodding, she pressed fingertips to her temple. Klaus lifted her into his arms, and moved to her room.

Once he laid her on bed, Klaus patted her hair. His concern wasn't lie, she could say that much. But…

He turned on his heel to leave. But she held his wrist firmly. "I'm having nightmares. Can you sleep here with me?" He was the reason behind her sleeplessness, and she felt sick about herself for asking him.

Had she lost her mind?

She was in need of comfort, though.

Her irrational mind was seeking comfort from a monster?

Caroline was beyond exhausted to let the inner debate continue. She warmed up to his frame beside her. In his embrace she stayed, and spread her palm on his chest.

"Does it mean I'm not scared of you anymore?" she dared to ask.

Klaus laughed with no humour. "Why don't you tell me."

Her eyelids felt heavy gradually. "I cannot stand the beast in you, Klaus. But I'm trying to understand your relation with it. How you are going extremes to unleash it," she found herself under his impassive stare, but she felt him go rigid. "How the freedom of your beast is costing lives for the people."

She heard he was hunting down for her cousin. And the news of her cousin's new state as vampire—Klaus didn't take it well because his plans were shattered brutally, she knew only that much. He chose not to speak about it.

"I cannot stop, Caroline." He said quietly after a moment of silence.

She blinked at him. "I'm not expecting you will. I'm only saying I'm trying to understand. That's all can I do."

 _0o Silver Lining o0_

Caroline couldn't believe she was standing in her house.

When Klaus brought her back to pay short visit to her parents she had become speechless for a moment. That was an unexpected gesture from his side.

Her parents, who were under some compulsion, were delighted to see the couple and welcomed them heartily. Her mama was tearful as she pulled Caroline into bone-crushing embrace.

Emotions, more tears were all over the place for the next few hours.

Caroline's father was warm to Klaus, which surprised her. Power of compulsion, undoubtedly. Klaus threw her one dark smile across the room. Of course.

Excited, she continued talking to her mama post dinner about the condition of her home in detail. Almost had she fallen asleep with head in her mother's lap as the elder one combed Caroline's hair with fingers. But her papa reminded Caroline of her waiting _husband._

The daughter's glee faded while thinking they were living a lie.

By the time, she retired to her room she found Klaus with a book in his hands. He didn't even look at her as he acknowledged her presence by saying, "And I didn't expect you will come to your room tonight."

"As a good wife, I shall take care of my husband as well."

Klaus chortled as the sarcasm in her tone didn't go unnoticed. "I did save us perplexed questionnaire from your parents." He saw her approaching to the bed he was sitting with his legs spread on one side. Indeed he was huge for her small bed. "Who can endure their daughter's sudden disappearance?"

Caroline blinked at him with no expression.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

With an answering life-size smile she crawled on bed next to him, and he resumed reading. She very much loved to come back to her home.

It felt different, pleasant, to have him in her room. That was the most humane thing. She thought so. "I like you here in a small room, in my home." His mouth bent into half smile, as he didn't tear gaze from his book.

Pleasant silence enveloped them during the time she observed him turning page or two, and slumbered.

 _0o Birth of an era o0_

Caroline cackled when his brother-in-law twirled her playfully.

From the beginning Kol scared her with his predator instance. Nevertheless he was a charmer as well. Caroline had taken days to stay composed in his presence let alone dancing with him.

A simple wedding was what she asked. But, Klaus preferred to make splendid out of everything. Unexpected number of guests, lovely music, and banquet filled the great halls of the mansion.

"Save your melodious giggles for my brother, darling. Apparently he was smitten with you for that."

Heat rose in her cheeks at the mention of her newly wedded husband. Pretending casual glance around the room, she found Klaus absorbed into serious conversation with one of the lords.

Looking back at Kol, she smiled.

"Might I have to say," he continued looking into the space, "I'm truly astonished to see the beast of my brother is yearning a human companion."

Her response was another smile. Actually, it was her idea. She proposed to get married.

Klaus looked at her in absolute disbelief, speechless for longer period than she predicted. He needed assurance if she decided with right mind. She remembered how she had explained for more than week to convince him. His siblings treated her as an insane person when Klaus declared the news in a small family gathering. Even she recalled the short encounter with his sister—Rebekah. The lady Original wanted to make sure Caroline was free of compulsion from any side.

Rebekah had all reasons to show concern, and Caroline was truly happy for that.

Perhaps she had become crazy, and she wasn't to blame anyone.

She knew there was no possibility out of this. No way out. And if she had to stay with this man till the end of her short life, then she wanted them to be related somehow. Not as some companion, but more than that.

Funny, how her thought-process transformed during these past months—more than one year.

She wished her parents were there, her friends, cousin. Her friends and family were already thinking that she was married, and her cousin—Katerina—couldn't come for obvious reasons.

It wouldn't matter.

Caroline learned to live without them.

She had almost forgotten whom she was dancing with, until Kol reminded her without any words. That expression in his eyes—the look of animalistic hunger as if predator gauging its prey—was similar to that she found in her husband's eyes. On the other end of Kol's gaze was pretty young lady, hardly of Caroline's age.

Indeed his reminder gave chills to her.

Not even paying attention to Caroline, he purred. "Well, if you could excuse me."

That's it. She stood in her place while he strode leisurely to his catch.

Once again, Caroline fell into the same dilemma. She could fit in the family of vampires, the Original monsters? Even if it was for this human life?

Almost had she thought to detach from the crowd when her husband snaked an arm around her waist, and kissed on her temple. "Plotting any escape?"

"The crowd—it suffocates me." She replied quietly.

"I remember." He smiled knowingly.

Oh.

Their first encounter, how she met him for the first time on his birthday.

"Let's breathe some fresh air." He suggested taking her to the garden already.

The night breeze kissed his long hair as soon as they stepped into the empty area. With crinkled eyes and amused smile he observed as she lazily walked in her fancy gown.

Once she regained composure, then she glowered. "Entertained?"

"Thoroughly."

Rolling eyes at the tease, she huffed. "Keep in mind, it is not so easy for me."

"On the contrary, you are doing better than I imagined."

Caroline was dead in her tracks. "Am I?" His answering nod brought humourless smile to her face.

"Nobody desires to walk into a marriage with vampire, my love." He said after some silence.

"Oh, yes, it is because I'm beyond reason."

"I can be considerate to balance my wife."

She chuckled at the wife part.

"I'm queasy," she admitted moving to his side.

Before she knew his lips were passionately caressing her. The kiss was wet, and put her in haze state of mind. Slowly her trembling frame adjusted in his embrace before she kissed him back. The familiar feelings visited her again after all these days, ignited from his touch at her neck. A whimper escaped her when his mouth went to her cheek before it found way to her neck.

"Let me taste you, please."

Caroline didn't even process his plea. She didn't hear his words exactly, but the purr from his side only motivated her to give in for whatever he wished from her. Nodding vigorously at his request, she leaned into him fondling her bosom, the back of her neck.

This time Klaus, the selfish Klaus, didn't ask twice for assurance. He simply took advantage of his spell on her. But he so much wanted to taste her blood from the moment he laid eyes on her. Not even once had he gotten chance. Well, he didn't want to scare her away.

That day he decided to put an end to his wait.

So, once again his monstrous form surfaced.

Biting into her lower lip, she suppressed moan. At least she remembered she was in public place, not tangled with him in his bed. Oh, but how she bared her neck for him, for his tiny nips.

She didn't know when, but she registered his razor canines pierced her skin.

It was too late.

He was drinking from her!

A small sob elicited with mixture of mild pain and pleasure while she clung to him. She lost track of time in haze. And he finally retrieved his fangs.

He growled, devoured before he bent to the mark and licked it clean to avoid damage to her pretty dress. Her body was numb, yet she wasn't ready to let go of him.

"It would be a waste," he spoke once he came back to his original self, "to have you changed into vampire."

She didn't understand.

With all the power left in her body and responsiveness she tried to frown in confusion. He wiped the corners of his mouth as he shrugged. "Glad one of my pet warlocks found another way to keep you around for an eternity."

"What?" she whispered.

His chuckle was dry. "You didn't think I will sit back, let you be mortal and watch you die from old-age, did you, my love?"

Caroline became pale as if she saw some ghost after discovering his plans for her.

"What a good husband I will be if I didn't protect my woman." He smirked lightly, circling her wound. She flinched, either for mirth dancing in his cold grey eyes or for his touch. "Here is the little hint: I'm too old fashioned when it comes to household matters."

She saw him tugging his sleeve as he turned vampire again, punctured the skin of his wrist. Much to the horror, he offered her. When she was denying and backing off, he held her firmly in the place, forced her.

That was sour sensation; Caroline never experienced such kind of feeling in her life before. A tear slipped to her cheek, feeling overwhelmed, and her wound healed way too quickly.

"There, there," he crooned, wiping that water trace. "You gave me wonderful gift I could never possibly dream about, my love. It is my turn now. Think of it as my wedding gift to you: An eternity."

Pounding of heart steadily increased in her chest. Eternity was no joke, eternity was really, really, _really_ long time. How it would unfold with him being her husband?

 _0o Golden Cage o0_

* * *

Oh well. How is it? Good, bad or so-so? If it was confusing, I would like to brief you: Caroline didn't know Klaus had killed Katerina's family btw. I thought Klaus had a habit of hiding things from his close circle. Until the wedding he didn't disclose his plans for her, and she was naive to talk him into marriage.

lol, I messed it I guess.

I was writing some Kennett chapters. And as a change I wanted to write Klaroline one-shot. Tell me how I did this, please.

Thanks for visiting =) Take care, readers!


End file.
